Die Alone
by Kail-The-Wolf72
Summary: H umphrey tries to get the girl of his dreams but ends up being taken to sawtooth instead. He tries to find his way back with the help of his friend, kate and a fox of course. Kate finds out the horrible truth about Humphreys past. Read to find out what.
1. Intro

**Chapter One:**** Intro**

_In a dark den, I just lay there looking at some wolf. They had tan fur and brownish eyes. I was crying but didn't know why, but I just knew I loved whoever was there. They were coughing, vigorously, up blood and was hurting, bad. I wish there was something I could do, but, I couldn't do anything. They looked at me and said it's a very hoarse voice, "I hope... you have a better life... You need life, cause... one day... it'll be gone..." And with that they kissed my forehead, their eyes closed, and they were out of this world, forever._

_"NO! YOU CAN'T GO! PLEASE, YOUR ALL I HAVE LEFT..." I shouted._

**Reality:**

I woke up taking really deep breaths. I was crying, not only in the dream world, but the real word too. In case your wondering, I'm Humphrey. A grey, male, omega wolf with blue eyes and a great personality. I have 4 friends, sort of, I really only have one true friend, who I see every day.

"Hey Humphrey, you have that dream again?" Kail asked. Kail was my greatest friend, well, more than friends. We live together. He is a White fur, light blue eyed, omega wolf. He has been there for me since pup-hood.

"Yeah, I've been having it for a week now. I just wish it would go." I said.

"Hey, you know the howl is tomorrow right? I heard Kate has no one to howl with." He said nudging my shoulder.

"Huh, even if I do ask her, we still can't go. The alpha and omega law, remember." I said. Kate is a wolf I've liked since pup-hood, we used to hang out all the time, until... Anyway, she is tan, alpha wolf with Brownish eyes, and, like me, great personality.

"It won't hurt to try! You can't marry her, never said you can howl." He said.

"I know and yeah, it will hurt. Eve's her mother, it's gonna hurt to try." I tell him

"Just go and stop being a scaredy-cat!" Kail said.

"Ok, if she doesn't have a howling partner by tomorrow, ill ask, but until then, I'll just go with Lilly," I say, "Now I'm going back to sleep, wake me up when the alphas caught dinner." Then I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**So how do you like my new story so far? What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Let me know in the comments, follow, heart, and read next time! Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	2. The Howl

**Chapter 2: The How****l**

"Humphrey, wake up." I heard Kail say.

"(Groans) What'd they catch?" I asked him.

"Who?"

"The alphas, what for dinner?" I ask again.

"Same as always, but you got up too late. Now it's just about scraps and bones." He said.

"Well, I'm starving, that'll have to do," I told him as we left my den. I lived on the edge of the pack in an ok sized den. I didn't like the alone time but I eventually got used to it. I meet Salty and Shaky here when they were picking berries, I met mooch later on. We had the best of times until mooch moved away, then Shaky married, and I and Salty can't hang out together without the other two, just isn't the same. All I have left now is Kail.

We were now in the main part of the pack, near the howling rock. It just reminds me of Kate, will she have someone tomorrow? Well, I don't care if she does or not, as long as she's happy.

"Humphrey, I know what your thinking, and don't worry, it'll be fine," Kail said.

"For her, yeah, but me, she's the one, the only one."

"What?" I hear a voice behind me say, I turned around.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Lilly." I said, she started to walk with me.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said back, Lilly was a pure white, female, omega wolf with a weird personality. I love her, but I also hate her. Shes mixed up, for example, if you tell her a secret one of two things will happen. The whole pack will know in an hour or it'll never come out of her mouth ever again. Another thing I don't like is...

"Your thinking about tomorrow aren't you?" ...Was that, it's like she can read my mind, and I just don't know how.

"Yeah, just a little," I said as she smiled.

"About what in specifically?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I tell her.

"Ok, If you want to do this the hard way," She starts to walk away, "I will find out. See ya in the morning."

"Ok, see ya," I said as I continued walking.

"Ok, almost there, I sware the walk is longer each time I go to Eves," I tell myself.

"I guess so?" Kail said in the question. I was only about two dens away when I saw Kate drinking some water from a pond.

"Hey, you know what? I'm not that hungry." I said as I walked to Kate.

"Wait, what? No! You made me get up from my doing nothing to talk to Kate? I have better things to do." He says.

"Like what?"

"First of all: EAT! Second of all: SLEEP!" Kail said.

"Well too bad—Heeey, Kate," I said as I accidentally knocked her into the pond.

"Humphrey!" Kate shouted.

"Sorry! I didn't do it on purpose." I say.

"Well, of course, you didn't do it on purpose. Now I have to dry off, I'm trying to get ready for the howl you know."

"Now?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes, _Now._" She replied.

"It's like 12:00 at night, the howl isn't for another 20 hours! Who are you going with anyway?"

"It's... _for me to know and you to find out_!" She says as she pats me on the head and leaves. I wish Lilly wouldn't talk about our conversations to anyone else. She does this all the time.

"Come on Humphrey, let's go home and get some rest," Kail says.

**Morning; 7:24; Humphrey's Den; Howl day!**

"Humphrey! Wake up!" Kail yelled.

"What?!" I say as I jumped up and hit my head on the roof of the den.

"Well, aren't you going to get ready?" He asked.

"No, there no one to go with."

"I know some girl who is in the same boat as you and would _love_, to go with you." He said, all excited.

"Is it Kate?"

"Nope, Amy!"

"Who the heck is Amy?" I asked.

"Garth's Sister" He replied.

"And, whos Garth."

"Kates howling partner. So go ask her."

"Who?"

"Amy," he started, "Plus, you need to forget about her. Like you said, the Alpha and Omega law."

"Well, I don't even know Amy, tell me someone I do know."

"Hm, well, how about Lilly!"

"Ok, I'll ask her," I say as I get up and walk toward her den.

**Eve's Den:**

I was outside of Eves den and I was really hoping she wasn't home. Eve really don't like me as it is. Eve looks like kate but is much more vicious. I and she never got along.

"Hey, Lilly... and Eve," I say as I walked in.

"Hey!" Lilly said.

"Hey Lilly, I uh... I found a rare turtle near the pond. Wanna see!" I lied, I don't want Eve to be around when I ask Lilly out to the Howl.

"Sure," She said as we left the den, "what color is its shell?"

"I don't know, green?" I told her, we weren't that far away from the pond, so we were almost there.

"Humphrey, you know there are no turtles around here, right?" she said.

"That's why I said its rare," I said.

"Humphrey?"

"Oh ok. I really wanted to ask, would you like to howl at the moon with me tonight?" I asked.

"Mm-hm sounds like fun! Hey, just out of curiosity, is this what you were nervous about yesterday?"

"Yup, you got me! I was worried if you say yes or not." I said.

"And that's a lie, Humphrey, don't lie to me. I can tell when you lie. Honesty counts, remember that."

"Ok, I won't lie to you again."

"Good, now I have to go get ready." She said.

"Ok, see you in an hour," I said as I headed back to my den. I figured I better eat some before I go wash up.

When I was at my den, I had Kail waiting for me, "Good job, you got her." He said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? Humphrey! I'm actually getting mad now, you and Kate, never and I mean NEVER, going to happen. But you and Lilly, she likes you." He explained.

"Yeah but, I and Lilly just don't connect like Kate and I do."

"You talk to Lilly a lot more than you do kate, and your conversations are better too."

"Ok, but, from now on, don't tell me how to live my life," I said as I walked out.

**The Howling Rock With Lilly:**

"Ok Lilly, you ready?" She nodded, we howled for about 5 minutes before I stopped.

"Humphrey, you alright, are you having fun?" She asked.

"Huh, yeah, so much fun!"

"And there's another lie." She said.

"Lilly, I'm sorry, I... I just need a drink." I said as I ran to the pond where, unfortunately, Kate was.

"Hey, Kate," I said.

"HUMPHREY! What are, what are you doing here?" She said.

"Just getting a drink, why aren't you with Garth?"

"Well, because..." She started, "wait, how do you know about Garth?"

"Kate, his howl was so bad, the moon about fell out of the sky," I said as she giggled a little.

"Maby his howl needs a little work, but come on, who are you with, apparently, she wasn't any better or you'll be up there." She said pointing toward the rock.

"Oh well, let's just focus on you."

"Humphrey, who?" She asked again.

"Um, shes, your sister," I said as her smile dropped.

"HUMPHREY!!!" She shouted as she hit me.

"Ow what, you're mad because I asked your sister to howl with me?" I ask.

"No, that's cute. I'm mad cause you left her stranded up there." She hit me again.

"Ow, hey, I actually came here for a drink, you came cause you weren't happy," I said.

"No, that's not true, i..." she was cut off in mid-sentence and she collapsed to the floor.

"Kate, you alright?" I asked, but then I felt a sharp pain in my side, then Black.

**Well, how do you like my story so far, comment on what you think? This chapter was all over the place, but the others won't be as confusing. Anyways, please leave advice or complements, but other than that have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**

**P.S. In case you haven't noticed, this story is much more different than the movie, how they act and all. Kate and Humphrey were still both trampled, but it won't be the same trip as the movie.**


	3. Where are We?

**Chapter 3: Where Are We?**

_"Humphrey, its time," A wolf says, "Time to say goodbye." I walked into the medics den and saw a wolf on the ground. "Hey, listen, you have to fight this, I need you!" I said with a tear in my eye.__"Humphrey, it's too late for me... I love you, and... I hope... you have a better life... You need a life, cause... one day... it'll be gone..."_ BANG!!!

**Reality:**

I jumped up, that was different. This dream was like, I saw more, there was more to it. BANG! There it was again, the bang. That's when I realized that I was in a metal box. BANG!

"Hey, will you stop that banging over there!" I shouted, irritated.

"Humphrey?" I heard Kate say.

"Kate, do you know where we are?"

"No, but I do know that I can't get... out! (BANG!)" She said.

"Then why are you still trying, maybe they're taking us to where there's food," I say.

"Or, we are the food."

"Kate, your right, fight fight fight!" I tell her. But all of a sudden we came to a stop. "Hey, did you feel that?"

"Yeah, I think we stopped," she replied, "Humphrey, be ready to run..." The box was wobbly for a second, but then still. then one of the sides opened up and blinded me with a bright light.

"Run Humphrey, run and don't look back!" I don't know what it was about those words, but I ran as I've never run before, but when I looked up, no Kate. When I look back, no Kate.

"Kate!?" I shouted, "KATE!?" I shouted again, but still no answer.

"Well, why don't you look at that, I didn't think it could happen but Kate was actually in garths line of sight longer than yours before running away," Kail said in a shocked voice.

"Kate didn't run away, at least not from me," I said back.

"Well, who did she run from?"

"Some humans who shot us in the butt with a dart."

"Well, ok," He said back. I looked up and saw a smaller wolf, a much smaller wolf, come to me.

"Hey, how have you been?" He said as I looked at him confused.

"You must have confused me with someone else," I told him.

"Oh, sorry, but, since out here alone, if you ever want to talk I'm just right over there in that den." He left. He was a, what looked like, an alpha wolf, male, with red and white fur. It looked like he had great hearing

"Ok, I'll uh, keep that in mind," I told myself, "Hey, kail, we better go find Kate. We need food to eat eventually."

"Kate! KATE!"

"Humphrey!" She said jogging up to me while breathing heavily, "Damn... you run fast... where you learn... to run like that.?"

"I learn... to... I trained," I said. She caught her breath.

"Cool, I'm gonna catch some food then we're going to find a den." She said as she left.

"Look at that Humphrey, I think she likes you," Kail said.

"Really?"

"Hehe, nope!" He said, Kail, can be mean sometimes.

"You know, I haven't even looked around this place, see you around," I told him as I left. The grass was greener in the fields than it was everywhere else. The trees touched the sky, their limbs, spread out giving a nice cool shade all through the forest. It was scorching hot here, but thanks to the trees, we're not baking like steaks here. There was only one lake nearby, and it had a waterfall pouring in with water so clear you can see your reflection perfectly. The waterfall came off of some mountains that just seemed to stretch into the distance. Other than that waterfall and heat, not really a nice place to live. There are barely any dens around, no decor, not to mention little water so not many animals are here to eat. I need to find out where I am, maybe I'll ask that small wolf who came to me earlier. He told me he lived near the edge of the forest, ill just go there. His Den was a decent size den, not too big or small. I went up and knocked.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Its the wolf you told to come here earlier," I told him.

"Oh, well come on in." He said as I walked in.

"Wait, I don't think I got your name."

"I'm Kevin, you are?" He asked.

"I'm Humphrey," I said.

"Hey Humphrey, so what you wanna talk about?" He asked.

"Well, I was just wondering, where are we, is there any more dens around, and where is the food?" I asked.

"Well you see, we are in Idaho, a small state among 49 other states. And no, every den is occupied, besides the one near the pond. Food is scarce, you need to better hunt when you see anything." He explained.

"Ok, but I was just at the pond, nothing was over there but the waterfall," I said.

"Well, it's behind the waterfall. Every year at some point the waterfall comes down, then a long time after that its gone. Don't know why, that's just how it is." He said.

"Well, ok. Thanks for your help. I'm going to go get Kate and go there. If you ever want to visit, your welcome in." I told him.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind."

I Walked over to the den, but on my way, I found kate, still looking. "Hey Kate, I found a den over by the waterfall. It's actually behind it."

"Cool, well it's getting late and I still need food, I'm going to go find food," Kate said.

"Hey, speaking of that, could you maybe teach me to hunt tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, we'll see. I haven't been hunting long enough to teach some other wolf to hunt, especially an Omega." She said.

"Oh, ok. See you at the den." I said as I left, I just hoped Kevin wasn't lying.

I walked through the waterfall into the nicest den I've ever been in. It could hold me, kate and all my other friends in it at once, she ceiling seemed to shine a little providing light. That good since the waterfall blocks off most light. Really cold though, only bad thing.

I have been in this den for about an hour, where is Kate?! Perfect timing cause Kate just walked in. "So, what you catch?" I asked her.

"Only two rabbits, the food Is harder to get her then at the pack." She said. "Eat up, then I'm going to sleep." We ate the rabbits and went to sleep.

"Good night Kate," I said.

"Good night Humphrey."

**How do you like this chapter? What's going to happen next? Find out next time! Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	4. The Plan

**Chapter 4: The plan**

"Humphrey?" Kate whispered in my ear. "Wake up." I woke up and stretched out my limbs and looked outside the den.

"Kate, it's really early in the morning. The sun's barely up." I said while yawning.

"Actually, the sun is going down." She said.

"Really?! I slept all day?" I asked her shocked.

"No, just a little joke. You seemed like you were having a nightmare, you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a dream I've been having for a while," I said.

"What about."

"Some wolf who dies from sickness," I tell her.

"Hm, do you know their name?" She asked as I just looked at her and smiled, not a big smile but just a little grin.

"Ok, time to get the day started!" I say as I walk through the waterfall and into the small sunlight. The den was beautiful, but the cold weather and the water in the morning is the only downside to this den. That water will wake you up in the morning though and the sun feels great on your skin. "Oh, and Kate! You said you could teach me how to hunt today. What do you say now?" I asked her.

"Well, Humphrey lets just leave that sort of stuff to me," She said as she exited the den.

"Hey Humphrey, and you must be Kate. I just stopped by to tell you that if you want food in the morning, try checking the fields. It's nice and warm over there so the prey likes it." Kevin said from a distance.

"Don't tell me that, I'm not the one hunting," I tell him.

"Whos this?" Kate asked.

"He's my new friend, Kevin, he's alpha from a pack further south. Now is just a lone wolf." I tell her. She sniffs the air.

"He's no wolf, he's a (Sniffs again) I actually don't know what he is. What are you?" She says as he backs up.

"I'm an f-fox," He says.

"A fox!?" Both of us said.

"Yeah, but, that's nothing. Come on Kate, let's go hunting together."

"Ok, but if we catch nothing, you're for dinner." He gulps.

"See ya kate." I just walked back inside my den. I was alone, I needed time to think. _How will we get back to Jasper? I have no idea how to get back. _

"Hey Humphrey, I went exploring yesterday and I saw that the sunset at the field at the cliff near the mountains was beautiful. You should take Kate there." Kail said.

"Really? I don't know."

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well..." I start.

"Don't answer that. After the hunt, go ask her."

"Ok," I say.

Only a few minutes later she came back with Kevin and a huge deer. The deer was about twice Kates size and 5 times Kevins.

"Kate, how'd... how'd you get a deer like this?" I asked her shocked.

"Well it's easy when you know where to look, now dig in." She said. I started to eat and I didn't know what was different about this deer, but it was much better than the ones at the pack. I finished up and saw that Kevin left.

"Hey, Kate did that taste different to you?" I asked her.

"Why, did it taste bad?"

"No, it's, great. By the way, later tonight, would you like to go to the fields and watch the sunset?" She looked at me and smiled so I took that as a good sign.

"Humphrey? You know the pack law..." She started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But, we're not in the pack."

"Humphrey, we got to go back, you don't plan on staying here forever, do you?"

"No, but come on Kate, just this one time." She looked up in the air thinking.

"Ok. A date sounds fun!" She said.

"Great! See you there before sunset." I then walked off to Kevins den, he could tell me a place that I could probably get ready at. It was in only a few minutes before I was there.

"Hey Kevin is there a place I can get ready," I asked him

"Yeah, what for."

"Well, I've been in love with this girl wolf since I was just little. But tonight we have a date, so I need to be my best."

"Ok, just over that hill," he points at some hill, "And just one thing, is this wolf, Kate?"

"Yeah and thanks!" I say as I leave for the hill. I got all groomed and ready, I had my fur fixed and selling well. Now all I need is to go get Kate. As i was walking to her den I heard Kevin was there, i usually wasn't nosy but i just decided to listen in.

"So Kate, I heard you have a date tonight, am I right?" Kevin says to Kate.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Humphrey."

"Haha, well, it's not a 'date', I and Humphrey are just friends," Kate said, even though I'm an Omega and a lower rank than everyone else, that really hurt.

"Oh, well, o-ok." He said as he just left, he looked uneasy when he left. But how could she say, not a date, she clearly said that to me. Her exact words were: _Ok. A date sounds fun!_

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_." I jerk around to see Kail setting behind me. "Told you, so now what are you going to do? She isn't even looking nice and you're going there like _that!_" He said referring to how I got all looking nice.

"Ok Kail, I see your point, I'll just talk about how we'll get back to Jasper."

"Yeah, you do that. Better get going, its almost sunset."

"Ok, see ya!" I said as I left him at the den. I got on top of the hill, Kate was already there, but she did groom herself, thankfully.

"Hey Kate, I was thinking about how we are going to be able to get back to Jasper. Any ideas?" I ask her.

"Look, your maturing! And no, do you?"

"Yeah, but, it's a long shot. How about this: I'll go scouting up north for a way to Jasper, I'll be gone a week, if i can't find anything, we will switch. If i come back with news, I'll take you back home to that barf fellow." I explained. "You stay here and try to keep Kevin company, i like him and i want to see if he'll come with us. You can handle yourself, right?"

"That's a good plan, and i can handle myself, but can you?" She says.

"Sure i can handle you." I joke.

"Humphrey, I mean can you handle yourself, I'm not going to send one of my best friends to their death."

"Yeah, ill be fine, ill try to find some help along the way," I tell her.

"Ok, then that's the plan. When will you go?"

"Tomorrow morning probably before you wake..." She cuts me off.

"Tomorrow!? That's my first birthday, can't you stay a little longer?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Kate, ill be back and I'll treat the day I'm back like it's your birthday. Plus, you were only 2 months for my birthday, at least I'll make yours up."

"Ok, see you in a week." She says.

"Hey, what's the hurry, let's enjoy this sunset before bed shall we?"

"We shall," she answered.

The sunset was beautiful, the mixture of colors between white, grey, dark grey, and black was just beautiful. As the sun went down, I and Kate went back home for a good night rest for the big day tomorrow, I'm just really sorry i won't be there for Kate.

**Well, how was this Chapter? What will happen next? Let me know what you think in the comments, like how you think Humphreys trip will be, it was a good idea to skip Kates first Birthday, ETC. Anyway, have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	5. Humphrey Leaves

**Chapter 5: Humphrey Leaves**

_I was walking through an unknown pack, i could already tell this was another dream, but with more. It was quiet, and I was really shaky and nervous, but about what. I was heading to the medic's den. My heart was racing and i was dizzy._

"_Are you worried?" A wolf asked me really nervous and caring. I couldn't say anything, i just replied with a nod. "Listen, I'm sure they're fine. We have a good medic." I just walked off, I had a terrible feeling. I got to the den and saw her, the medical wolf, with a really down face, and just by the face, my stomach turned upside down._

_"Humphrey, its __time."_

**Reality:**

I jumped out of my fur again last night. I hate the dreams, just bad memories is all they are, nightmares. I looked outside and saw it was still dark, I decided to go ahead and scout for a week. But I wanted to get Kate something before I went.

"Hey, Humphrey! Are you really going out?" Kail said from a distance.

"Yeah, i want to get Kate something before i leave, and i remember a couple of months ago, she told me about some flowers she liked a lot. That kind isn't in Jasper do i thought I'd find some here." I explain to him. He started walking with me.

"What do they look like?" He asked.

"I don't know, i think there purple, but ill know when i see them," I answer.

"Ok, don't help much but when we find the flowers, where are we going next?" He asked.

"We? I'm going up north, you're staying here to watch out for Kate and to come to get me if something happens." I answer.

"I'm pretty sure Kate can survive a week on her own, plus Kevin. But you, you'll get killed in a day." He says.

"Sorry Kail, ill find some help, I know I can't do it alone. And i font want to be bosses around for a week, I need a break." I tell him.

"Ok," He points to a bush, "are those the flowers you're talking about?" He asked. and i looked.

"Actually, yeah, I really didn't expect to see any around here. But here they are." I say shocked. "Ok, I'm hoping to got ask Kevin a favor, hope her don't mind me waking him up so early." I started towards his den. It feels like I've been here in this park forever when its only been 2 days. Now I'm trying to leave.

"Hey Kevin, you up?" I ask from outside the den.

"I am now, what's up?" He said walking out of his den.

"I'm going to be leaving for about a week, can you give Kate these flowers later tonight. Tell her I said Happy Birthday and please give her these." I said as i picked them up and handed them over.

"Ok, where are you going?"

"I'm going to try and find Jasper." I walked away and didn't look back until i got on the edge I turned around.

"Goodbye, Sawtooth."

**Kate's POV:**

I woke up and rolled over with a big smile on my face. The sun was in the sky, birds in the air, but that's when I realized that Humphrey was not there. I remember yesterday we talked about him leaving, but I at least thought hed still be here. Out of everyone I know, I expected him to be here above all, on my birthday.

"I'll go see what Kevin's doing," I tell myself as i leave the den.

**Well, it's a short chapter, but how'd you think? ****Leave in the comments what you do think. You'll be reading about Kate more for about a chapter or two. Anyway, have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**

**P.S. I started a new story call, "Death's Return" Check it out!**


	6. Kate's Birthday

**Chapter**** 6: Kates Birthday**

I was on my way to Kevins den, however, when i arrived, he wasn't there.

"Kevin?" I called out, but no response. I though i might as well go looking for food, if i'm gonna be here for a week, i need to know where food is best.

I remember Kevin taking me to the edge of sawtooth. Its completely empty, nothing is there, as far as the eye can see.

When i arived there, it changed. There wasnt large prey, trees were still everywhere and no animals were around. When i was told food was scarce, i never expected this.

"Hey kate! What are you doing over here?" I turn my head to see Kevin.

" I was just hunting for food." I respond. "But theres nothing here."

"Yeah, thats cause I took to to the south of the pack, this is the north." He explained, "The south is where all the prey is. You're an alpha, you should know your directions."

"I'm new to this place, i havn't learned my surroundings." I say.

"Oh, and before Humphrey left he gave me these flowers to give to you. He said these were your favoret." He said as he handed me the flowers.

"Woah, these are wonderful... I havnt ever seen them before but i felt like i have" I said as it all came back to me. "I remember when i first me Humphrey. I was just begining to run and play and my mom sent outside but told me to stay in sight of the den..."

**Flashback:**

_"Now remember baby, dont go out of view of the den." Mom told me_.

_"Ok Mommy!" I said as I ran off. I started playing with some friends around my age. We were playing tag and as i was being chased, I ran into a wolf much bigger than me. He turn to me and all my friends ran away, but i just looked at him and said, "Why are you so big?"_

_He lets out a giggle and replys, "Why are you so small." We played for awhile until it got dark and i returned to my mom.__"_

_Everyday i would go play, i would run into him, i actully started to develop little crush on him, nothing more than a crush, but the rest of my friends didnt see it like that._

_Two weeks past and Humphrey came up to me while i was playing with Lilly. " Hey Kate, come follow me, I have somthing to show ya." And he ran off._

_"I think i know whats going on here." Lilly says._

_"Oh yeah, what?"_

_"I think you like him."_

_"What!? No... well, maybe just a little bit."_

_"Ha, so, what are you going to do." She asks._

_"I'm... I'm going to go with him." I say as i run off._

_While me and humphrey were in the woods, we incountered a mud hill, us being little, desided to slide down it. We crashed at the bottom and my head went into a bush, this bush was full of the flowers. One got stuck into my head and i told humphrey, i wanted these flowers to be my wedding flowers. (This is also how Humphrey inventded log sleading.)__When i went back home i lost the flower in my fur and never saw them again._

**Flashback End:**

"...After never seeing them again, i eventally forgot about them." I explained.

"Why dont you two just hurry up and go out already, you two are made for each other. I cam tell he likes you and you just said it yourself you like him. Do aomething about it. I'm going home, get me tommorow when your with him. " He said as he left.

What if he's right? What if me and Humphrey are souposed to be together? Dont matter, even if we get together, we still got to get home. The Alpha and Omega law stands... unless...

"Hey Kate!" I hear from a ways, i turn to see humphrey.

**Humphreys POV:**"Turns out, we're not the at far from Jasper. Lilly here..." I started.

"Hi!" Lilly says.

"Knows how to get there." I finish.

"Actully, when you took me here i lost my since of direction." She said.

"WHAT!?" I said, a little ticked off.

"Humphrey, dont get mad yet, but Kevin has an excelent sense of direction, he could take us toward Jasper, However, we need to go tomarrow. The sun is setting, it wouldnt hurt to spend one more night here, will it. And whats Lilly doing here?" Kate Asked

"Everyone noticed your disipearence andni went looking for you, but instead, Humphrey found me." Lilly explained. We all started back toward our den.

"Good to have you back bro." Kail said.

"Good to be back." I say as I lay down and close my eyes.

**I'm back! I havent posted much this summer, but thats going to changh. Out of all the storys, imgoimg to start finnishing them is the order I started them, starting with this one. So, how was my first chapter in 2 months? Good, or bad? Comment what you think, like what do you think is the secret behind Humphreys past? Find out next Time on Die Alone! So have a great rest of you Summer and...**

**Peace!!!**

**(P.S. I honestly don't know the order i started the storys.)**


	7. Humphrey's Past

**Chapter 7: Humphrey's Past**

_I was in another strange dream. I was running around outside without a care in the world. I was probably the happyest wolf oup around. I though nothing could ruin my day, until my mom came to me with a fround._

_I know i have a mom, but i havnt see her if forever. She said, "Humphrey, you know how your brother has been in the medics den for awhile now" I nodded. "Well, we got some bad news. Jamie said that he wont live much longer, Kail would be lucky to live anothr day..."_

**Reality:**

I woke up in a pool of sweet with tears down my cheeks. I know Kail has been gone for awhile now but, it seems like just days ago when it was when I was a pup.

I looked outside as saw it was still pitch black. Kail looked at me and asked, "Are you alright."

"No, I had the stupid dream again." I said as i turned away.

"Humphrey, you need to let go of the past..."

"Kail, i sat by your side and watched you die."

"You know Humphrey, i've lost people too..."

"You dont know what loss is!" I screamed with tears rolling down my face, "your death helped you, putting you out of your pain and misery! You dont know what its like you watch your younger brother die, at 3 weeks. You death destroyed our faimly, mom died from depression a week later and dad shortly after. I ran away from home until winston took me in. I tried everything to forget about my past, i even stoped training to become an Omega. But when I lost all my friends it reminded me of losing you, and now i have this reacuring dream of your death. So Kail, do me a favor, and get out of my head!" I Explained to him.

"Humphrey?" I hear kate say behind me, i completely forgot she was here. "What are you yelling at and whose Kail?" She asked, i turned back to kail, but he was gone. My outrage must of hurt him, bad. If i want to let go of my past, i might want to start here.

"Kail... he was my brother, and more than that, a friend." He died a few years back, before I met you, hes actully the reason i did met you..."

**3 Years Earlier:**

It was morning, the sun was out, the birds were chirping in the sky, everything was fine. Me and kail was playing out in the feild. Kail was my younger brother, he is a male omega and had tan fur and brown like eyes. His only skill is comunication, me being an alpha, i had none. He was the only wolf i trusted. I never got alone my mom and my dad just didnt even like me or kail, he only liked our oldest brother so, all i had was kail.

"Tag! You it!" Kail said as he taped me and ran away. I usally let him have a head start. After i counted to 5 i ran after him, only to find him siting on the ground, staring at his tail. I taped him and ran, but he didnt follow.

"Kail, you it, arn't you comming?" I asked him. He just looked at me.

"Look, somthing bit me." He said as he looked back at his tail. I looked at his tail, but didnt see anything.

"Theres nothing there." I say.

"But i felt it, it hurt. I should get it checked out."

"uhg! Are you breathing?" I ask.

"Yeah,"

"So your arn't dead?"

"Yeah."

"Then your fine. Come on, its geting dark anyway, we need to get home before they start worrying." I tell him.

It was dark and we were almost to our den, but even in the dark distance, i could see our dad waiting outside. "Humphrey, I dont feel good." Kail said.

"If fine, we were just a little late." I reply.

"No i mean **I **dont feel good. I feel dizzy, and..." He was cut off in the middle of his sentence when he collapsed.

"Kail!" I shouted

"Honey! The brown pup fell over." Dad said.

**The next day:**

"Hey Kail, are you doing any better?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a little." He said.

"Well..." I got down in a playful stance, "do you wantto plah tag?" I asked him.

"No, I just want to rest."

"Hey mom, i dont think kail's doing any better." I tell her.

"Humphreys right Tony, we need to tale him to the medic." She said.

"Ah, do what you want with him, he's your pup." She frowned and said...

"Come on Humphrey, help me take Kail to Jamie (The Medic)." Me and mom picked him up and carryed him to Jamie.

"Huh, where are we going." Kail asked.

"We are getting you help." I told him.

"h-e-l-p, Help, thats a funny word, help help help help help help..."

"He's lost it." I told myself. The medics den was a 1 hour walk from where we live, and carringing a body makes the time longer. After about 20 minutes of walking, Kail fell asleep.

"I hope he will be ok." I told my mom.

"I do too." She said and when we were only 20 minutes away, Kail started shaking uncontrolibly.

"I-I'm c-c-col-l-d." He says, we tried our best to keep him warm, but nothing helped.

We finnaly arived at the den and brought him in. She checked him out, even though he wasnt awake, Jamie knew what it was immediatly. She called us in.

"Jamie, please give us some good news!" My mom said.

"Well, you see this bite mark," She pointed at his tail, "Its from a spider that likes hot shady places. Even though this spider is small and hard to see, its is still very poisoness. this poison will cause fainting, shivering, dehidration, illosinations, weak legs, starving. If none of this kills you within a weak, your fine, however, if the poison gets to your heart, theres only a 5% chance of living, and thats for a grown wolf. When death is near, tou will encounter small and weak breaths, vomiting, fur loss, and finaly..."

"Death..." I whisper.

"Correct." She says. "The bite being on his tail, I dont see it geting to his heart in a week. The poison only stays in the body for a week, then it dies. The pison also moves slow, if a male bit him. However, if it was female, theres nothing I can do."

"Do you have a cure?" I ask her.

"I afread not, young one. He should stay here with me, just incase we have to do something. Come back tomarrow to get an update." Jamie tells us, she then goes back in her den.

"You heard him humphrey, lets go, hopfully, he'll be fine." Mom said, i just nodded and left, my eyes full of tears.

**Tony's POV:**

When My faimly left, I snuck out to go to the Jamie's den as well. I love my pups, even if i dont show it. I'm hard on them to make them great wolfs one day, the'll be tough and ready for anything. Sometimes I feel i'm to hard on them.

I ran the whole way and was there in 20 minutes. I waited at the back of the den to listed to what she told Janice (the mom) what was wrong with Kail. I heard some stuff about a spider and that sort.

After she was done I ran back, my dad got bit by one of those spiders when he was young, i guess he was one of that 5% to live, Kails got some of his geans, he should be ok...Right?

**Humphreys POV:**

We were on our way home. I was scared for Kail, i hope he's alright. I dont know what ill do without him.

"Humphrey? You doing alright?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, i hope he pulls thourgh." I say.

"He will, i know he will." She said. All of this, somehow, is my fault. He told me we should check out his bite, my very words were, "_If you arn't dead, your fine." _As bad as that was, it could be true, he could be dead.

We arived home and it was already dark. Our dad wasn't home. "Wheres Dad?" I asked.

"I dont know, he rarely leaves this den." She replied, "Now humphrey, go to sleep, we have to visit Jamie in the morning." I curled up in a ball, thinking of tomarrow, worried. Before i knew it, I was asleep.

**A Couple**** days later:**

I was running around outside without a care in the world. I was probably the happyest wolf pup around. I though nothing could ruin my day, until my mom came to me with a fround. I was just starting to get out and have fun again without Kail, hes lasted this long, i though he would make it.

She said, "Humphrey, you know how your brother has been in the medics den for awhile now" I nodded. "Well, we got some bad news. Jamie said that he wont live much longer, Kail would be lucky to live anothr day. The poison has got to his heart and, theres not much to do now" Our dad was in our den again.

"Lets go Humphrey, we need to meet up with Jamie." My mom said. She left the den, but just as i was about to leave, my dad called me over.

"Humphrey, bring back some good news." As all he said. I then left the den and caught up to mom.

We were walking to the den, i was all shaky and nervous. My heart was racing and i was dizzy.

"Are you worried?" My mom asked me. I couldn't speak, i just rellied with a nod. Listen im sure hes fine, we have a good medic." I just walked, I had a terrible feeling about this.

We arived to the den, it was pouring rain outside. Jamie walked outside and just by the look on her face, I feared the worst. "Humphrey, its time." She said, "I have done all i can, but the poison is just too strong. Its time to say goodbye." Me and my mom walked in the den.

"Kail..." My mom started but stoped. She huged him and started to cry. She stoped after 5 minutes.

"I love you guys." He said. "Mom, i want to speak with humphrey alone." She nodded and left crying.

"Humphrey listen..." He turned over and started coughing up blood. "I want you to live a full live, a better life. Dont end up like me. And i sware to you, i will stay with you... even in death... to make sure that happens." He coughed again, "I just hope... you have a better life... you need life cause one day... it'll be gone." And with that last word, last breath, he was out of this world, forever.

**Present Day:**

"...my mother died a week later, and dad killed himself, i ran away and found you. The rest you know." I explained with tears down my face.

"Wow, Humphrey, i had no idea, are you ok?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Now lets go, we have to get back to Jasper."

**How did you like Humphreys flashback chapter? Any advice? Comment what you think and will they make it back, or will a block in the road stop them? Read next time to fine out! This was probably my longest chapter i've wrote. Anyway, have a great rest of you day and**

**Peace!**


	8. The Uninvited Travel Guest

**Chapter 8: The Uninvited Travel Guest.**

I went to Kevins den to talk to him, Kate was with me but it didn't feel like it. She hasnt spoke to me since this morning. Lilly slept with Kevin.

"Hey Kevin, got a minute?" I ask.

"Sure, But i heard that you need me to help you get back to Jasper." He said.

"So, will you help us?" I asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." He looked up at the sky, then the trees, the moutains and at me. "Where is Jasper at?" He asked.

"In Canida." I told him.

"Ok, thats north, and north is this way." He said as he started to go. "Theres a train up ahead that might take you to your destanation, its quite a walk, but we'll make it. One last thing, when you see the train in sight, be carful. There is a bear cave close by that spot." He explained.

"So, why can we just go to a different part of the track?" Lilly asks.

"Because, we need to have some danger in our journy." He stated.

"Uh, no we don't" I say.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"No!" I say.

"Fine, ill take you away frome the moutain, this will be a further walk, but a less exasting walk. We wont walk up a moutain here." He says as we started walking in a slightly different dirrection.

As we were walking, i saw a hill, with a broken log at the bottom. "So, when will we get there?" I ask him.

"It'll be dark by the time we are there." Kevin said.

"Hey Kate, its time for me to teach you log sleading." I tell her.

"What?" Kevin said.

"Humphrey... We need to get home." She replied.

"Right! But we'll get there quicker by log sleading."

"Whats log sleading?" Kevin asked.

"You basicly just slide down a hill or moutain on a log and avoid everything in you path." I explain.

"See, if we would of went towards the moutains, you could slide down it, but no, you wanted the long way." Kevin said.

"So what do you say Kate? Up for lessons?" I asked her.

"Ok, but only cause it will get us home faster." She said.

"Ok," I started, "We need to get to the top of that hill, luckly there is a log at the top. When we get there, I will get in the frount, you in the middle and Kevin in the back. When i say left, lean left, when i say right, lean right, thats all you need to know for this hill" I explained.

We were at the top of the hill, and ready to go down.

"Kate, are you Ready?" I asked.

"I guess." She says.

"How about you Kevin?" He just nodded.

"Ok...Three, Two, One... GO!" I say as I push us down. The hill was steeper than i thought.

"Right. Left. Left. Right. Left. Ok, keep striaght and we'll ramp this rock." A large rock was just a head, but the shape of it could ramp us over other rocks.

When we landed i turned around qnd shouted, "That was fun!" Kevin looks scared to death. When i turned back around i aaw a huge rock we couldnt just hope over. "Hard Left, Hard Left!" We shifted all our our weight to one side, but still wasnt enough to pass it.

He rock tossed us up in the air to the bottom. The log shattered with Kevin still in it. Me and Kate slung out of it and we fell to where i was on top of her with our noses almost toughing. We stayed like that for awhile, until Kate started giggling, snapping me out of my trance.

"See, wasnt that fun?" I said getting off her.

"Yeah." She said with a giggle.

"No!" Kevin said with a grunt.

"So, how much longer now." I asked him remembering what we are doing.

"That hill did kill some time, but we still have about an hour left till we are there. However, we still have to wait for the train. It comes twice a day. In the morning, and a little before dark. Its a long train so you have 1 of like 100 train carts to jump on to. The train goes south in the morning, north at night. Or the other way around, i can never remember, either way, you stay on that train, youll get home." He explained to us.

Itwas just starting to get dark out,but we were still away. I came up with an idea to pass the time.

"So Kate, what will you do when we get back home?" I asked her. A conversation will make time fly.

"I will probably just go back to my normal rutine. After a day or so, it'll feel like i never left." She said.

"What about you Kevin?" I ask.

"I'll come back here to where i grew up and go back to my lonely life."

"Don't ask me, I've only been here a day." Lilly said.

"What about you humphrey?" Kate asks.

"Yeah." Kevin says.

"I'll just go to my den, i just have to make new friends. This was an adventure for me, i, an omega, don't get expearinces like these." Tell Kate.

"But Humphrey, your not an Omega, your an alpha." Kate starts.

"What!?" Lilly and Kevin say.

"You may be an omega on the outside, buy you was born to be an alpha. You said you stoped training to leave that past behind you, if you start up agian, you can go on all the adventures you want."

"Kate, i've been doing that, in jasper, what do you think i do all day when im not playing or goofing off?" I tell her.

"Humphrey! Shh, (Sniffs the air) We've got company." She says as three brown bears come out of no where. "Uh Humphrey, you said you've been training, if you ever want to put your skill to the test, now would be a great time."

**No Ones POV:**

Humphrey looked at Kate, at Lilly, at Kevin, (Who looked terrified), and At the bears, he then saw the train tracks behind them. The only way to them before the train comes to fight thes bears. All of his training, pup to adult wolf. All if his dads "Lessons". His and his friends life all depends on this outcome. His adventure, ends here!

**So, how do you like this chapter, this one was mainly a set up for next, but i still liked it. Leave what you think will happen in the Comments. There is only one chapter left,** **(Two, if you count Chapter Ten, the epilogue). What will happen, will Humphrey and his friends get on the train unharmed, or will they all meet there death. Only one way to find out! Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	9. The Battle

**Chapter 9: The Battle**

**Humphreys POV:**

"So Kate, how are we going to do this? 1v1 with Lilly standing back, or are we just going to fight, with Lilly standing back?" I asked her.

"Uh, 1 on 1 sounds good."

"Ok, Kate you take the large one, Kevin take the small one, ill get the remaining one, Lilly, just dont get hurt." I explain, "Now, fight!"

I jumped on the bear knocking him back alittle, but yet affected him in no way. Kevin was doing pretty well while Kate was struggleing. She couldnt get to the bear, he was too strong.

I'm starting to remember flashbacks from my trainer when i was a pup.

_"Remember Humphrey, when it lets its gaurd down, thats when you strike!" _I heard in my head. I stood there circleing the bear, waiting for him open up for attack. He stoped for a minute when he saw the bear Kevin was fight get knocked down on the tracks.

"Hey guys, I have a plan!" He shouted out. That was just what i needed to attack. I jped on his back and started to claw and bite. It was no use, within 5 seconds, i was thrown against a tree.

"Kate, this isnt working, how you holding up?" I shout.

"I've been better!" She hollors back. Thats just when i hear that voice agian.

_"Wait for its vulnerability, ever prey has one, this deer, wait for its neck, then jump our and snap it!" _I Looked at the bear, his neck, could i get to it? I have a plan!

"Kate, i know what to do. Kevin seems to be fine, come here and help me take this guy out then, we'll get your guy." I shout at here, "So heres what i want you to do, i want you to run behind this bear and attack its back, i'll do the rest." I tell her and she nods.

She runs behind the bear and jumped on its back, its head turn and exposed its neck. I jumped at it, my only chance to bring it down. It starded shaking its head tring to get me off, but my terth was to far deep for him to knock be off easyly, however, kate had no grip and shook off him.

"Come on humphrey! Bring him down!" I bit harder andy teeth sank in, i could feel the blood from is veins, i knew i got him. When i felt his blood i never knew my first kill would be a bear. I tuough he was dead, but he eventully succeeded in knocking me off. I fell on the ground and looked up at him, he started toward me. I looked at his neck, it had my bite marks, blood flowing out. He lost his ballence and feel to the ground.

"One down, two to go." I shout. "Kevin, how are you holding up." I said, Kate was back holding off the other bear.

"Humphrey, how did you manige to do that?!" Kate shouted in shock.

"I dont know, i just leeped for the neck hoping for the best." I answered.

"Humphrey i'm doing fine, i have a plan but i need help to do it." He said.

"Ok, im hear, what do you need?" I ask.

"It was starting to get dark, which was when the train comes, at night. All i need is for you to help me keep this guy on the tracks till the train comes, which wont be long. You get behind him and keep him there." He explained to me.

"Ok" I say as i go. I was just dodgeing the attacks until it came. It wasnt long till we could hear the train whistle.

"Humphrey, the trains here!" Kate shouts to us.

"Humphrey, this is where I finish this!" Kevin said as he hopped on the bears back keeping him on the track.

"Kevin! Stop, the train will hit you too!" I shout noticing how close the train is.

"Its... a slow train... i'm just holding him here." He said. As the train was really close, i could hear him counting down. "_Three, two, and..." _as he was about to hop of the bear, he sliped off him and the bear smacked him into the ground. When he hit the ground, we all heard a crack.

"Kevin!" I shouted. He tried to stand up, he fell down.

"Ow! Humphrey! My side." He says, "I cant get up." He says. He looked up at me with a tear in his eye. Is he in that much pain?

"Humphrey... The railing, it must of broken my ribs, too much pain. I cant get up" He told me.

"The railing!?" I looked down and saw he was on the tracks with the bear. "Kevin! You have to move, you have to get up!" I shout at him.

"I... I can't" Was the last thing he said before the train came, taking the bear out, and Kevin with it.

"Kevin!" I shouted, with tear. "Two down, one remains." I hopes on a train carrage and out the other side.

"Hey Humphrey, did you take care of the bear?" Kate ask me.

"Kate, Lilly, the train took him out, however, Kevin died also." I tell them.

"What? How?" Lilly asked.

"Humphrey, I still need help with this guy, tell us later." Kate said.

"Right." I say, still upset.

"Lilly, hop on the train. Jump off at jasper, wait till the train ends, we will be on one of the carts. If we arnt, go without us." Kate told Lilly.

"No, i want to stay here with you." She replys.

"Lilly, get on the train, i want you safe, will will be there later, just dont miss your stop."

"Kate, i dont want to..." She started.

"Go lilly." Kate said.

"Ok fine just, be safe. She says as she gets on the train."

"Now humphrey, lets get this guy." Kate tells me. "Any Ideas?"

"This ones bigger than the other two, all I can think of is you get frount, I get back." I tell her as we try to get the last one.

I started biting its ankles to stop it, but i was careful. A bear that size would kill me if it steped on me. However, no matter what i did, i couldn't bring it down. Kate wasnt doing any better.

"Kate, lets do the same thing we did with the other bear." She nods. When she got it to turn its head exposing its neck, i leaped and geabed it. I held on until i felt its veins poping, but this bear was to strong. It shook me of him and i flung into a large rock and i heard a craking sound. I knew that wasnt the rock.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate shouted as she ran towards me. She looked down at me. "Humphrey, get up, are you ok?" She aske.

I didnt answer,y vision was blurry and i was dizzy. But i knew kate was in trouble. "Kate..." I said as i stood up, "...Look out." I jumped at her knoking her away and as i looked up, i saw the bear charging at me with its head down.

When it made contact I flew 3 yards away from where i was before into a tree, causeing a lot of craking sounds, and a ringing in my ears. I looked up at Kate, then lights were out.

**Kates POV:**"Humphrey!!!" I shouted. I saw him hit a tree and blackout, he's as still as a board now. I dont know what made us think we can handle three grown bears, i'm suprised we beat two. If I try to fight this bear any longer, we will both perish. I just hope he still breaths tomarow.

I ran up to him withthe bear following, grabed him by his skin on the back like a pup and took him to the train. I couldnt hop on while holding him, so, i threw him on, hoping it dosnt cause much injury, and I hoped on with him.

"Humphrey, Please wake up. Dont die, we need you..."

**Morning; Humphreys POV:**I woke up in a great deal of pain, i couldnt remember much of the past day. I tryed to stand but yelped loudly in pain when i did. I remeber now, that bear, it could of killed me.

I saw kate looking over me. "Did I, did I mess up the battle?" I asked still confused.

"Humphrey, you saved it. If you didnt push me, that bear would of hit me and them we would of both been to weak to hop on the train." Kate explained.

"So, are we..." I started but was cut off when Kate leaned in and kissed me.

"Thank you" She said.

"Kate, what about the alpha and omega law?" I asked her.

"Humphrey, you took out a bear single handly and lived to tell the tail." If that dont make you an alpha, i dont know what will."

"I guess so." I say with a laugh.

"Plus, im about to be pack leader, I could change that law." She adds.

"So, how far are we." I ask.

"Still a little way, i would get sleep to heal up if i was you." She told me.

"Your probably right." I say as i close my eye, and i was out like a light.

**_Jasper:_**"Humphrey! Get up, this is our stop!" I heard kate say.

I opened my eyes and tryed to get up, but still couldn't. "Kate, i cant get up, your going to need to help me." I tell her.

"Ok. Just help me look out for lilly, we will hop off when we see her." When se said that it wasnt long before we did se her.

"Kate, there!" I shout. She looks and hops off the train and as the trains moving away i yell at her. "Hey Kate, remember, i cant move."

When she got me down and Kate told Lilly the whole story, i drugged myself off (since i can walk) to talk to someone.

"Hey Kail!" I call out. "Kail!" I shout a last time, but when i still got no answer, i turned around to see him.

"Hey humphrey." He said.

"Hey, sorry about our argument bake there, but look, we are home!" I say excited.

"Actully Humphrey, your home. Do you remember that promase i gave you 3 years ago..."

**Flashback:**

I saw Kail on the table and i looked at him with tears, he looked and said, "I want you to live a full live, a better life. Dont end up like me. And i sware to you, i will stay with you... even in death... to make sure that happens."

**End of Flashback:**"I kept it Humphrey, I stayed with you all these years, and now its time for me to go. I hope you live out the rest of your live in full. Cause humphrey, I didnt want you to end up like me, like i said, but you have a faimly now, you have Kate. Out of all i wanted, i didnt want you do die alone." He said as he faded out of thin air.

"Im going to miss you brother..." Was all i said.

"Come on humphrey. Time to get back to the pack, back home"

**So, how did you like my final chapter, there will be a chapter after this, but it'll be a short one. This was my first fight from any of my storys, how was it? Leave what you think in the comments. Did you have any unanswerd questions or what not. If you ask, i will reveal them in the next "chapter". Anyway, have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Me, Kate, and Lilly were walking back to the back to the pack when I broke the silence.

"So Kate? How will we convence your parents to let us be mates?" I asked her, still in serios pain from our fight yester day.

"Easy, just show them you got what it takes to be an alpha." She tells me, but that was three months ago...

**Three months later:**

We told winston about me and Kate, he said hed alow it since he saw it comming anyway. Kate had a pup awhile back for which i named after my brother, Kail.

"...our adventure has come to an end." I finished telling Kail.

"Wow, you fought off three bears, and lived!?" He asked in amusment. I spent the last few days relling Kail our story. Kail just turned a month old and will be training to become an alpha. Kate was comming back with some food.

"Hey, Humphrey! Dinners here." She shouted to me. I ran outside to help drag the deer into the den.

"You know humphrey, after all we have been through in the last half year, i am glad it came to end like this." Kate said to me. I swallowed a piece of meat, looked up at her and said...

"Me too Kate, me too!"

**_THE END_**

**How did you like the end of the story, what was your favorite part? Tell me what you think in the comments. One of my faverote things about righting these story is reading the comments, good or bad. Anyway, I would like to thank ****The Return Of The Enclave, ****Wolf02, ****ShrewKiller96, Alpomega, Guest(s), and all others who have read, or may eventully read "Die Alone". Have a great rest of your day and...**

**Peace!**

**Other Notes:**

**P.S. guys, i was hoing to start one of my other two storys after this, bit i cant remember how they end, so until i can remember there ending, i have 1 of 2 storys i could do. Would you like me to do:**

**A: ****The Life of Humphrey. His story would be about Humphreys life, from pup to death.**

**Or**

**B: The Games. This story would be about the wolf games, a bunch of contestents, (only wolfs) would compete in the games to see who the winner at the end is.**

**What story do you guys want?**


End file.
